Not Quite Heavenly
by Tiny Q
Summary: What does it mean to Ginny and Zacharis Smith when Draco is apparently back from the dead? What does it mean to their unborn child?
1. Reacquaintances

Title: Not Quite Heavenly

Author: Tiny Q

E-Mail: one_legged_lesbian_seagull@hotmail.com

A/N: Well, I'm not exactly sure where this came from.  Not a clue.  I was just lying in bed all unsuspecting like and it just began to play itself out in my head.  And it stayed in my head!  That's the most amazing part.  So after I got back from pottery I typed it up.  It's my first fic using anything from OotP, so be happy for me.  ~grin~

Disclaimer:  I own nothing.  ~sob~

**Not Quite Heavenly******

**Chapter 1**

**Reacquaintances******

~*~

            Ginny rolled over for the seventh time in the last few minutes.  She had been lying in bed for the last half hour yet she felt it had been several hours.  Even though her bed was soft and warm she still couldn't sleep.  And it was driving her nuts.

            "That's it," she hissed sitting up with effort.  "I'm not going to be sleeping tonight."  She glared into the dark corners of the room, as if searching for the culprit who was keeping her awake.

            "You always say that," her husband grumbled.  "And you always end up sleeping within ten minutes of saying it."

            She turned and glared at him.  

            "Oh, but you do," he pointed out, raising his tousled head from the pillow.  She could see the golden highlights catching in the moonlight, see his blue eyes observing her with that usual arrogant look.  

            When she had first met him, she couldn't stand him.  He was arrogant, high-strung and quite disrespectful to everything that had mattered to her.  Family included.  Yet somewhere along the line he had changed.  Sure it had taken about a decade, but he had.  He was no longer the little bastard who had doubted Harry in her fourth year.  He was kind, in his own way, inhibited by his bitterness and sarcasm, but she could handle that for she was bitter too.  And now, thirteen years after their initial meeting, she found herself a Mrs. Ginny Zacharis Smith.

            "And how do you know that I am not simply faking it?" she demanded, using the sarcasm that she herself possessed.  "How do you know I'm not just letting you sleep?"

            "Because you snore," Zacharis said simply.

            "What?" Ginny demanded, glaring at her husband.  "I do not _snore."_

            "No," he agreed.  "Usually you don't.  But lately you have been.  It's really rather annoying."  He grinned at her, rising up to sit as well.

            "It's all it's fault," she said miserably, pointing to her bulging stomach.  She suddenly felt that it was time for a pout.  "I wish it would just get out of there and let me sleep in peace."

            "Ah," Zacharis said pleasantly, moving closer and stroking her large belly.  "I don't think we will be sleeping for a long time after it gets out.  Just think of all the midnight feedings and changes.  And don't forget the screaming and crying.  I don't even know why we're bothering.  We'll never have peace of mind ever again."

            "You're not making me feel any better," she mumbled.  "In fact," she mused, staring down at his hand.  "I think you're making things worse."

            He laughed at her then, wrapping his arms around her.  "Ginny, you are the most amusing woman I have ever met," he said silkily in her ear.  "Everything will be fine.  We'll get our sleep even if we have to drug the little brat so we can get at least a few hours of sleep."

            "Zach!" she cried, turning her head from his chest to glare at him.  The blond laughed once more, raising his hands as if in surrender yet keeping his arms in place.

            "Just kidding," he said quickly, still grinning.  "Now can we sleep?"

            "No," Ginny mumbled as he pulled her down to lie under the covers once more, his arms still around her.  "Now I'm going to have nightmares that you're going to be drugging my child and then say something stupid like: Oh he's just tired.  Nothing to worry about dear."  She let out a huge yawn.  Perhaps she was more tired than she initially thought.  

            "I would never say anything like that, dear," Zacharis mumbled into her long hair.  "It would be more witty.  Something like: What are you going on about woman?  Babies always sleep the entire day.  No worries."

            Ginny didn't even have the energy to elbow him as she rightly should have for she was already slipping into sleep.

~*~

            Ginny awoke a few hours later to the sensation that someone was breathing in her ear.  She tried to ignore it at first, brushing it off as the air conditioner or a draft.  Yet it persisted in a rhythmic fashion and after a moment she could have sworn she could hear the intake and release of breath.  She opened her eyes and stared across the room to the wardrobe.

            "Zach, stop breathing in my ear," she hissed quietly, not quite sure as to why she was keeping her voice down.  He was obviously awake.  She shouldn't have felt so surprised either.  Se had caught him on several occasions just watching her when he thought she was asleep.  But he had never breathed so obviously in her ear before..  

            "Zach, what's wrong with you?" she demanded, slowly turning over, minding the child inside her.  "What the hell-"  She stopped and let out a little gasp.  Her eyes grew wide.

            "You seem so surprised to see me," a voice drawled from the mouth that was now smirking down on her.  Ginny made to sit up, but an elegant hand shot out and pressed her back into the bed.  "Now now, Ginny," the voice cooed from those lips.  "We wouldn't want you to strain yourself.  How much longer until you pop anyway?"

            "Three weeks," she said in disbelief, staring at the man before her as though she was looking at a ghost.  The moonlight that was cast across him seemed to almost accent that idea.  "Where- where's my husband?" she whispered.

            "Oh, he has a few things to attend to," the man said softly, his smirk spreading to a grin.  "I'm still quite astonished how fast you hooked this one."  Ginny opened her mouth to protest, but the man continued before she could speak, the silver in his hair shinning and glittering.  "Doesn't the term 'Wait for me' mean anything to you?"

            Ginny stared at him a moment then seemed to properly register what he had just said.  "How dare you?" Ginny hissed, glaring up at the man who was sitting beside her, holding her down.  "How dare you say that to me?  You have no idea what I've been through these past years.  You have no idea what went through my head."

            "So you found someone who could distract you from it all," the man sneered, applaying pressure to her shoulder.  Ginny bit back a curse.  "Someone who could convince you that all you needed was a little love and everything would go away.  I could have given you the same, if that was what you wanted.  If you would have just waited..."

            "You were dead Draco!" Ginny shrieked, ripping herself out of his grasp and sitting up.  She quickly flung a hand to her stomach, subconsciously checking that her unborn child was alright.  "Was I supposed to waste my life waiting for the dead to return?!  God damn it!  I went to your funeral!  I saw your bloody body!  And I'm supposed to wait for that?!  A carcass that would never again breathe the air or speak with it's violent tongue or hold me in it's arms?!  How could you expect me to do that?"

            "Yes, I was dead," he sneered at her, clenching his hands at his side, seeming to ignore her angry demands.  "For all the good it did me.  There's nothing left for me now, apparently.  You ran off with one of Potter's little followers and decided to have a kid.  How lovely for you."

            Ginny let out a hiss and slapped him.  "Get out of here," she snarled, having quite enough, even if it was from the dead.  From the dead she had longed to see for over eight years from when she had last laid eyes on him.  When she had seen him lowered into the ground, never for her eyes to see again.  Yet here he was.  And he was different.  Darker.  Like the good part of him that she had always seen shine through his eyes had dimmed.  Had dimmed almost to nothingness.  

            He stared back at her, with his usual mask that revealed no thought, no emotion.  She knew he was planning.  That he was plotting.  He always was, he never could stop thinking about some way to get out of something or another.  It had often infuriated her.  

            Suddenly he smirked.  

            Ginny felt a pang in her heart.  

            "Fine," he hissed, leaning close to her.  She could see nothing in his blue-grey eyes.  Eyes that were so similar to her husband's and yet so different.  He moved yet closer.  "Fine, I'll leave."  He brought up a hand and gently placed it on her stomach as Zacharis had done before.  "But remember that you told me to leave when this thing comes out.  You'll regret it."

            "What?" Ginny gasped, staring at him in utter horror.  What did he mean?  "Draco-"

            But the man had already removed his hand and got up off the bed.  He towered over her, his smirk in place.  She never realized just how similar he looked to his father, Lucius Malfoy.  She held back a surprised utterance.  He smiled slowly.  That heart breaking smile.

            "You always did amuse me, Ginny," he said in his smooth voice.  "Now I think it's time for you to get some sleep."

            "But-" she tried again.  She had to know what was going on.  What was going to happen to her child?  "What-"  

            Draco moved swiftly towards her, waving his hand before her face.  "Sleep," he purred.  

            Ginny didn't even have time to blink before she slumped back against the bed.  Draco looked down on her for a moment, his face blank.  Then he reached out and pulled the blankets up to her chin in an almost motherly way.  Almost.  The he turned and disappeared into the darkness.

~*~

A/N: Well there you go.  I am really quite impressed with myself for making Ginny married to someone other than Draco or Harry.  Hurray to OotP for bringing in new lovely characters!  So do you think I should continue with this?  If so, please tell me.


	2. Dreams

Title: Not Quite Heavenly

Author: Tiny Q

E-Mail: one_legged_lesbian_seagull@hotmail.com

A/N: Well, this part came to me when I was just about to fall asleep.  Seems to be a bit of a trend.  Then I got a sketch bunny and had to sketch it out.  Bah.  I think this story is just getting further and further off in left field.  Next thing you know I will be past the bridge, residential district and near the city limits.  What fun!

Disclaimer:  I own nothing.  Perhaps the plot is mine, but I can't find it...

**Not Quite Heavenly******

**Chapter 2**

**Dreams **

~*~

            The quill made pleasant scratching noises as Ginny drew it over the rough parchment.  She could feel it against her skin as her left hand rested on it to hold the paper still.  But it had to be done.  She had to inform them that the job was done.  That they had accomplished their objective.  

            She could feel his eyes on her, boring into the dirty skin on her back.  He was staring at her in that way that she tended to try and ignore.  

            He was thinking of something.  Plotting something.  He always was.  There was never a time that she had known him that he hadn't been plotting.  With the exception of that one time.  She pushed the thought away and finished the letter, signing it was a swirl of her wrist.

            Folding it in half, she slid it into an envelope of equal grade.  She sealed it with melted wax and impressed upon it the Malfoy crest, so the wax was it's own signature.  She then stood up, walking towards the window to the left of the king sized four-poster.  The owl was waiting expectantly as she approached and gave no protest as she attached his burden to its leg.  Opening the window she let it fly out, to its destination.  Only then did she turn to face the man on the bed.

            He was lounging there, looking at her with the look she knew he would have on his face, the light catching at the silver in his hair.  She frowned at him slowly then approached, pulling her hair away from her neck.  His face did not change expression as she did this, but as she turned her back on him, she heard him sit up.  A moment later she felt his cool fingers brush against her skin as his long and elegant fingers began to undo the bodice to her battle robes.  She stood there, ever silent as his nimble fingers set to work.  

            When he had finished she peeled it off of her body and silently walked to the bathroom directly across from her.  She did not turn around to see his face.  She knew what he would look like.  Hungry.

            The shower helped wash the blood from her hands, the filth from her body, the feeling of hands clinging to her in desperation, in anger.  She watched it as it all swirled away down the drain, feeling that she couldn't take it much longer.  Felling that the war had to end soon before she could no longer wash the enemy's blood from her hands.  Before something happened that she could not stop.

            She emerged from the bathroom a time later, to see that the lights had all been turned off, all the candles extinguished.  She made her way blindly towards the bed, fumbling slightly for the large down cover.  She managed to make her way into bed and escape the chill of the night and had little time to wait before the chill was further forced away.

            His arms were around her seconds after she had pulled the covers to her chin.  He pulled her towards him and nestled his head into her hair, inhaling her scent.  She leaned back into him, feeling suddenly that she could not have a care in the world.

            "I love you," Draco Malfoy whispered into her ear.

~*~

            Ginny awoke with a start only to feel someone's arms tightly wrapped around her.  Her eyes flew open and let out a little sound at the sight of her husband's sleeping face.  He hadn't let go of her yet that night.  She gave a little sigh.  It had been a dream.  A terrible dream.  

            Then something occurred to her.  Pulling one of her hands free of Zacharis' grasp, she gently shook him.  She felt a pang of guilt, knowing that he would not be impresses, but she had to know.

            "Zach," she whispered as softly as she could, suddenly feeling nervous that the shadows could be listening to her.  "Zach, wake up."

            "What is it?" he mumbled, turning his face and burying it in her neck.  She resisted the urge to giggle as his breath tickled her.  This sensation made the feeling inside of her grow.  

            "Did you get out of bed any time during the night?" she asked him, still whispering.

            He raised his head at this and looked blearily over at the cloak.  It was three in the morning.  "It still is night, Ginny," he grumbled, looking at her with tired eyes.  Yet at the sight of her, they seemed to snap awake.  "What's wrong?"

            "Did you get out of bed any time last night?" she repeated, resisting the urge to look around the room.  She didn't want to know if he was still there.  Listening.  Staring at her with that hungry look.

            Zacharis frowned at her.  "I had to send an owl to Neville shortly after you fell asleep.  I forgot to do it when I was still awake," he responded, looking at her in concern.  "Gin, you look rather pale, are you feeling alright?"

            Ginny stared at him, feeling that the world had just fallen away from her and left her drifting in space.  He had been gone.  He had been missing from her side.  Then that meant-  That meant he really could have been there.  That there really could be something wrong with her child.  That it's life could be threatened.  

            "Ginny?" Zacharis asked, apprehension in his voice now.  "What's wrong?"

            Ginny's eyes focused in on him, and she let her head drop into him.  Somehow she couldn't bring herself to tell him just yet.  He would think her insane or just trying to screw around with his head.  She would just have to tell him in the morning, when they were both properly awake.  "Nothing," she muttered into his chest.  "I just had a bad dream, that's all."

            She could tell that he didn't quite believe her, that he thought there was something more going on.  But he didn't say so.  Only thing he did was wrap his arms more tightly around her and rest his head on her own.  She felt safe there, for the time.

            "Everything's fine now," he murmured to her.  "They can't get you.  I'll protect you, I swear I will."

~*~

A/N: Well that was a little short, wasn't it??  Oh well.  I will eventually be drawing the bodice scene.  I have it sketched out but it's about 25th on the list of pics to finish.  ~sigh~  Anyhoo, I don't know when the next part will come out or what is going to happen exactly, so I guess we will all just have to wait and see what happens.  

Many thanks to: **shock-a-lot**(I'm beginning to wonder about those things myself...)**, sodafreak**(You're hooked? I've never hooked someone before...)**, fyrechild, o0true0o(**That should be out by Friday :D)**, Lallie**(Yeah, he is. But I think they're similar in ways which is probably why I like Zach. He's all Draco but not. I creeped you out! ~does a cheer that she finally got Lallie back after all these years~)**, Queen of Night, tulzdavampslayer(So am I)**, JupiterS12**(Jealousy makes you smile... well that's not odd... JK)****, norais, d[n-n]b(Interesting name :p) and** Evalahn**(Immediately??)****.**


	3. Promises

Title: Not Quite Heavenly

Author: Tiny Q

E-Mail: one_legged_lesbian_seagull@hotmail.com

A/N:  Well, this chapter is a little grotesque really, thus the boost of the ratings.  Just to keep it safe.  But yes, this story is totally based off waking dreams so don't blame me, alright?!  Parts of this were actually supposed to be an action/adventure disaster fic, cause I love movies like that, but it morphed into this.  Suppose I will have to search for my disaster fic somewhere else.  Hope I'll find it 'cause that would be fun.  Draco and Ginny.  Alone.  Having to save each other...  ~skips off to ponder~  ~skips back~  And just so you know, I corrected the little Mellon collie deal.  This is the last time I edit at 1 in the morning and let my spell checker think for me...

Disclaimer:  Well, if you haven't figured it out yet, since I forgot to disclaim it in the first chapter, the hand waving sleepy move is not mine.  It's from the movie 'Dark City'.  That is a really twisted movie.  Anyhoo, I own nothing but the plot which my waking dreams seem to like to give me in little bits.

**Not Quite Heavenly******

**Chapter 3**

**Promises**

~*~

            "So tell me again why we're taking a train to my parent's house?" Ginny asked warily as she struggled to stow her trunk in the overhead compartment.  Yet the weight in her stomach seemed to make it a much more difficult task than it should have been.  She bit back a curse.

            "Well," Zacharis began, coming up beside her.  "For one you're pregnant and can't Apparate."  His hand brushed against her stomach.  "And for another I hate Muggle vehicles."  He took Ginny's trunk from her and stowed it away for her as though it weighted nothing.

            "And a train is so much better," she sneered, glaring at him.  "You know, Muggles invented this form of transportation as well.  We only claim to have come up with it first, but we didn't."  

            "Of course they did," her husband cooed at her, plopping down in a seat and forcing her to sit beside him.  She let out a small huff and dropped her side bag on the seat next to her.  "I forgot that it's all just Wizarding propaganda.  How foolish of me."

            "You know," Ginny began, still glaring.  "Sometimes I really hate you."

            "You always say that," he whispered, pulling her closer to him and burying his head in her hair.  Images of the dream she had had four nights ago came instantly to mind.  She forced them down again, focusing on his words.  "And by the end of the day you are always proclaiming your love to me."

            "Not this time I won't," she replied darkly, yet she leant back into his arms regardless if she hated him or not.  "This time I am going to keep on hating you no matter what."

            "Of course dear," he whispered, encircling her expanded waist with his arms.  Ginny resisted the urge to grin.  She didn't know how he did it, but he always seemed to make things seem brighter.  Perhaps it was the way he said it, like he was so sure of himself.  But then Draco had always been so sure of himself.  And then he had died.

            She had been doing a lot of thinking on the subject as of late.  And it wasn't like she didn't have the time.  Her job didn't require her to do much anymore.  There was no need for her at the moment so she often just sat in her office, filing papers or going to the next level of the Ministry just to bother Harry or perhaps she would leave and bother Ron.  Yet regardless of this, she still had too much time to think.  Too much time to reflect.  Too much time to realize that perhaps the blonde of her past really had come back from the dead.  His touch had been so real.

            Ginny felt a jerk as the train pulled slowly into motion, gradually picking up speed.  She leaned further back against her husband.  She didn't like trains.  She didn't like them at all.  Not since that incident so many years ago.  Not since-

            "You alright, Gin?" Zacharis' voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts.  She felt his arms squeeze her slightly.  "You're not going to pass out or anything?"

            She hissed at him.  "Like I would pass out," she said bitterly back at him.  "If I remember correctly, it's you who has the little habit of passing out."  A certain party, or rather several came to mind.

            "You know, you are getting more and more vicious every day," he said in a matter of fact tone.  "I hope this doesn't become a permanent trend because I just might have to put my foot down."

            "And what will your foot do about my viciousness?" she asked in as sweet a tone as she could muster.  She shifted her weight against his.

            "Oh, my foot can do plenty," he said in a rather gruff voice that made Ginny giggle.  

            "Of course it can, dear," she said, patting his arm in what should have been a reassuring matter.  

            "Are you doubting me, woman?" he snarled into her ear, only causing her to giggle more.

            "Doubt you?" she asked in mock horror.  "Why, I would never dream of it."

            She turned her head so she could face him and saw the usual grin that he wore in times like these.  She couldn't help but give one back.  Despite what her family might have thought, Zacharis wasn't as terrible as they had first thought.  Bitterness was sweetness in a way.  

            Yet as she stared at him, the grin slowly dropped from his face and was replaced by a more serious look.  Ginny looked on him in curiosity.  He pulled her closer then.  

            "I love you," he said softly, after seeming to search her eyes for something.  She never found out if he found what he had been looking for.  

            "I know," she said with a slight sigh.  "I love you too."

~*~

            An hour later, Ginny found herself drifting in and out of consciousness, still resting in the arms of her husband.  She kept seeing Malfoy's face and it was frowning at her.  It was as though he was trying to prove his point to her that what she was doing was wrong.  Yet in her heart, she could tell that what she was doing was right.  She was going to have a child.  Have a child with a person who made her feel special.  Who made her feel safe.  That no wrong could come to her while she was resting in his arms.

            A screeching noise pulled Ginny instantly to full consciousness and she sat up, Zacharis sitting up with her.

            "What was that?" he demanded, looking over to the frosted window that led out to the hall to his right.  Ginny looked as well then turned her head the other direction to look out the window that led outside.  It was night out.  She frowned.  But they had left in the morning.

            Suddenly the train gave off another screech and then seemed to heave them out of their seats.  Ginny let out a cry of surprise as she felt herself being thrown to the ground only to be tossed to the right.  She heard Zacharis hit the ground beside her with an "oof" of air.  There was a horrible sound of crushing metal about her and it soon became so loud that she felt she was in a can opener.  The train heaved again and she was tossed into a wall and back to the ground.

            The glass from both windows shattered and flew everywhere.

            The lights went out.

            Then all was silent.

            "Ginny," she heard a weak voice travel through the darkness that was all around her.  She couldn't quite seem to come to grips with what had happened.  Why was she on the ground?  Why was it so dark?

            "Zach?" she croaked, struggling to sit up.  It was surprisingly difficult and she struggled to figure out why.  And then it occurred to her: her baby.  "Zach!" she said in a panic.  What if this was what Malfoy had been talking about.  About her child...

            "I'm here," she heard him say in his soothing voice.  "Lumos."  A moment later, light filled the room.  Ginny looked around and gasped at what she saw.  

            The compartment they were in was a mess.  Their trunks had crashed to the ground, there was glass everywhere and yet the window was blocked by something.  It took her a moment before she realized it was another train car.  She turned wide eyes to her husband.  They had just been in a train crash.

            Yet when she set her eyes on him she gasped.  "Zach," she uttered in horror, looking at the blood that was slowly leaving several wounds on his body.  "Zach, are you alright?"

            "Fine," he grunted, moving one of the seats aside and climbing over a few things.  He reached her and knelt down beside her, resting his hand on her stomach.  "Are you alright?" he asked with concern.  "Is the baby?"

            Ginny continued to stare at him.  How could he bleed so much and not be affected by it?  It just didn't make sense.  She had seen so many people in the past.  So much blood...

            "Ginny!" Zacharis said sharply, shaking her shoulders.  "Are you alright?"

            "Yes," she gasped, focusing on the present once more.  "I'm- We're fine."  She frowned at him in concern.  "Get my wand."  An accio spell later and it was in her hands.  With shaking hands she grasped it and performed a spell she had had to perform far too many times in her past.  The bleeding had stopped, but the blood was still there.

            "Thanks," he grunted, reaching out and heaving her to her feet.  "Easy does it."   Ginny swayed slightly, leaning on him for support.  Once he seemed sure that she could stand on her own, he released her and walked to the compartment door.  "Now let's try and get out of this place."  He tugged on the door.

            It wouldn't open.

            He tugged on it harder.  Still nothing.  He tugged again.  Then he swore and kicked the thing in frustration.  Ginny stared on in confusion.  How could the door not open?  She moved carefully towards the hole in the wall where the frosted pane of glass had once stood.  She looked out into the hall.  There was glass and rubble all across it.  Yet there was no reason why the door would not open.  She pulled her head back in.

            "I don't get it," she said with a frown.  "There's nothing there."  She took a step towards the door but stopped when something splashed to the ground.  Ginny froze.

            "What was that?" Zacharis asked in alarm, looking at her in panic.

            Ginny opened her mouth but nothing came out.  She put a hand on the door to steady herself.  She tried again.  "My water just broke."

            Zacharis looked at her in horror, but never got the chance to express it as the car beside them suddenly exploded, causing everything to go black once more.

~*~

            Pain.  

            Ginny awoke with the feeling of pain all around her.  Such terrible pain.  And something reeked as though things had been burning and had been left to smolder.  Biting down on her lip, she cracked her eyes open to see what was causing it.  She was lying on the ground again and there was ruble all around her, yet she couldn't quite find the source of the smell or the pain.  Then she looked at her legs.  They were burnt black.  The smell she smelled was that of her own burnt flesh.  

            "You know," she heard someone say to the left of her as she gave out a startled cry at her mangled limbs.  She turned her head wildly to see someone lounging elegantly against the corner of the compartment.  "I could have saved you all this trouble if you had just listened to me, Ginny."

            "Draco," she whispered, looking at him, her appendages momentarily leaving her mind.  He was once again before her, like a specter from the past.  "How did you get here?"

            "That does not concern you at the moment," he replied with a shrug, then grinned lazily.  "You know, I don't think your husband's doing too well."  He was looking just beyond her.  Ginny turned her head over to her other side and gasped.  Zacharis was laying there, his arm at an odd angle.  She let out a strangled cry as her throat began to close up, tears leaping to her eyes.  "Oh, there's no point crying over it.  He's quite dead at the moment.  I assure you, he doesn't feel a thing."

            "What?!" Ginny burst out, instantly regretting it as a wave of pain overcame her.  'How could this have happened?' she thought in a frantic panic.  'How can I be here?  How can he be dead?!'

            "Now Ginny," the blonde behind her cooed, crouching down behind her head and slowly lifting her upper torso into his arms.  Pain ripped through her and she bit down on her lip to keep from crying out.  "Darling," he drawled, pressing his cheek against hers from behind.  His skin was as cold as ice, causing Ginny to shiver, the pain increasing.  "Will you really miss him?"

            "Of course I will," she spat at him, trying to jerk her body free of his icy grasp but finding she hadn't the strength to do so. Tears of frustration and pain began to leak out of the brims of her eyes.  "He was my _husband!"_

            "Ah, this loyalty thing again," the man holding her up said slowly.  "Isn't it ironic how your loyalty to him seems to run deeper than that of the loyalty you claimed to have for me?"

            "YOU WERE DEAD!" she shrieked, ignoring the tearing pain.  

            "Yes," he drawled.  "But I came back, didn't I?"  He paused.  "And he can come back as well.  For a price."

            "A price?" Ginny whispered, feeling the bottom of her stomach fall away.  She would do anything, anything to have Zacharis be alright.  She didn't want to be alone.

            "Yes, a price," Malfoy drawled back at her as though she was a child.  "I do something for you and you will have to do or give something for me."

            "And what is this price?" she asked slowly, her eyes drifting to her enlarged stomach.

            "I would not want anything of that sort," he said curtly, seeming to follow her eyes.  "What would I want with your child?"

            "Fine," she snapped, realizing that perhaps she had just agreed to a bigger thing than she could comprehend.  That she had made a deal with the devil.

            "Good," Malfoy said approvingly.  "Very good."  He waved a hand at her husband, and she watched in amazement as his chest began to rise and fall.  "Now," he said, shifting her boy slightly.  "Sleep."

            Once again Ginny didn't have a chance to react before the man holding her had waved his hand before her face and she had slumped back into unconsciousness.  

            Malfoy carefully laid her back on the ground and stared down on her.  His face was completely void of expression, yet there seemed to be a sense of melancholy about his person.  A very small sense.  Then he turned and disappeared into the darkness.

~*~

A/N: Well that was just strange and I have no real clue where it came from.  Though I must admit that I am curious as to where my dreams will lead it or if they will just leave it here...

Thanks to: **SkysTheLimit**(Yay, go me :D)**, JS12(No, she hasn't killed him, yet)****, Lallie(Oh yeah, I forgot about the clown. But you can rest assured that we got rid of it. I think...)**, tulzdavampslayer, d[n-n]b** and ****dracoscutie(Very funny and strange)**. ****


End file.
